


In the End

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: And he stood still. Like a stone, lost in time.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 8





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> To the cover of “In the End” by Tommee Profitt, which is so so good.

Vincent stood high on the tallest building in Edge: ShinRa’s new headquarters. Everything felt unreal, everything felt raw. 

He had tried—tried to live, for Reeve. Now Reeve was dead. 

What was the point of it all? As he closed his eyes, he contemplated falling. It would be so easy to let go. Time would count down, and he would stare death in the face, but he knew death would not take him. 

He was already dead. 

But maybe the pain would jar some life into him.

But he knew what it felt to be alive. Reeve had showed him—had brought him to the edge so many times, had made his skin electrified, been his candle flickering in the long night. 

Now that candle was snuffed out. 

He knew it would come to this. Everyone went away in the end.

He remembered how timid he’d been with Reeve, how scared he was to love again. 

But he loved him fiercely in the end, and now he was watching the pendulum swing, telling him the time of death for every living thing.

And he stood still. Like a stone, lost in time.


End file.
